


The Master's Voice

by AttackOnConnor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), thanos - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Extreme BDSM, Gen, I'm Sorry, Master/Slave, Other, Sexual Slavery, Snakes, This is a sin, Weird Fetishes, anally inserting snakes, animals are nvolved, proceed at your own risk, snake sex, strange sex, thanos - Freeform, thanosxreader, this is really weird guys, you will be scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnConnor/pseuds/AttackOnConnor
Summary: okay, i have possibly created the worst thing on this earth, armageddon will come and i will be the first to be sent to the pits of hell.this is strictly satire please don't stone me yet.enjoy thanos porn :)





	1. Chapter 1

He was handsome, so large and so purple, all those big muscles and gorgeous violet curves. I want him badly. As I look up I realise that if he stepped on me he could just crush my small fragile body. But I can't help it, I want him on me, I want his big smelly feet to crush me until I'm bleeding. I need his enormous rod to tear apart my mangled body from the inside out. As he turns to face me I feel my heart skipping a beat. Thanos is smiling. He's smiling at me. Is he just being nice? Is he just happy? Or could he like me the way I do? It is very rare that he smiles at all. There are many conspiracies about who Thanos would like to breed with, but could it be me? There isn't anything special abut me, I'm not really strong or exceptionally beautiful. I just can't see why a legend like Thanos would ever consider me as a suitable mate. I push the thoughts away, shaking my head, it doesn't matter where this is going, I just need to focus on the now, and right now Thanos is looking at me and smiling.

His hand falls on my shoulder and he kneels down so our eyes would be on the same level. I wanted that strong hand of his to be inside of me, to mess me up to make me scream so loud from the pleasure that I would end up losing my voice. Instead I greet him with a subtle 'hi' accompanied with a warm smile.  
"Hello, my child, do you know why I called you?" Master asks fixing me with a serious look.  
"N-No" I say, my face turning multiple shades of red.  
He pulls me closer, his enormous body almost touching my tiny frail one.  
"W-Why did you call me here sir, is something wrong?" I get worried for a second.  
Could my master be displeased?  
Could I have angered him?  
He is the only object of my affection, I live to serve him, have I failed at the only thing I have ever wanted to do? The thought alone makes me want to cry. 

"No my child of course not, why would I be displeased?" He pauses for a second.  
"Actually it's the opposite... you have served me well and I would like to return the favour." He smiles playfully and looks at me.  
"Anything in mind?"  
Wait...what? Thanos, the legend of the universe want to...thank me?  
"U-Um... w-we can do whatever you would like master, I-I live to serve you" I say smiling at him.  
"I'm so glad that you are pleased with me."  
He thinks that I have served him well, just the thought of that gets me aroused. I have have served my master well and now I'm going to get my reward like a good slave.

"I appreciate it master... I w-would like you to treat me like your slave..."  
"M-MESS ME UP, M-MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!" I scream, falling to the floor, begging him.  
"Please... Take my virginity from my weak and fragile body"  
His expression shifts from confusion to lust in seconds, his eyes darkening as he looks at me from top to bottom, lingering on where my shirt has been pulled up slightly as I lie on the floor, suddenly realising that I told him. I told Thanos how I feel for him. I brace myself for his wrath, my cheeks turning a dark shade of red as I look at the ground.  
"So, you think you're worthy of me huh? You think you deserve to have me take you like this?" he asks.  
He doesn't sound angry...could he....want this too?  
He suddenly picks me up with his huge strong arms and carries me inside a house that I have never seen before. Once inside, he carries me down a dark staircase, into a basement of some sort. He puts me down and he starts looking for the light switch. The bright light blinds me for a second, but my jaw drops once I see that the room is filled with all kinds 'equipment', not a single word can escape my mouth as I stare in disbelief. All those things, what are they? So many weird shapes and sizes, are those whips and chains? What am I about to do?  
The thoughts cloud my vision...

Whatever it is he is about to do to me, I trust him, I am sure that he will take good care of me. He leads me to a bare, white, hospital-like table with chains on the sides.  
"Strip, child" he said in a commanding tone that made my whole body heat up.  
"Let me see that gorgeous body. I have wanted you for so long...you will finally be mine to use as I please. My beautiful obedient slave"  
I feel my heart twist, a fear overcame me, I don't know what to do... I froze in my tracks. But I quickly shake off the feeling, I can do this... I have wanted him for so long and i will not back out now. I start to take off my shirt and then proceed into removing my pants, the entire time feeling his eyes feasting on my body. Now there is only one thing left to remove, my underwear. Before I can even process what;s going on, he rips my underwear to shreds and pushes me down on the table, I can see the lust growing in his eyes and it scares me for a second, I have never seen so much passion in his eyes and it's all for me. It's me he's looking at with such intensity, he's showing me his true self and i'm so incredibly honoured to see it.

He holds me down and I don't struggle, letting him do as he pleases. He uses the chains on either end of the table to secure my hands and feet, completely restraining me. I'm unable to move, naked and vulnerable completely open for him to whatever he wants with me.  
"M-Master, I'm scared."  
Thanos starts to walk away from me and goes to what looks like a closet. There he picks up something black and long but I couldn't tell what it was.  
"I want this to be a surprise" he said in a somewhat comforting voice. Before I could even say anything he put a blindfold on me, covering my eyes... everything grew dark and i started to panic. "My precious child don't you trust me?" he said in a soft voice. I was calm, it was almost magic how he could make me feel safe even now.  
I feel something cold touch my exposed stomach, it is thin and soft unlike my master's hand. I'm actually doing this, Thanos himself is about to take my virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for this to get worse

I wonder briefly what the thing touching my body could possibly be, one of the large things with a handle and a lot of straps coming g out of it maybe? Something else? If only I'd actually looked at everything in the room... "M-master, what's that?" It feels cold...and scaly and dry like fingernails. Could it be what I think it is? It slowly starts to move. My heart starts to race and my brain can't think straight. Just what is my master doing? No matter what happens he will make me feel good so there is nothing to worry about right?

I try to relax, to convince myself that master knows best, that he will make me feel good, take care of me...But a snake? It terrifies me, what if it bites?  
"do not worry my child, i can sense your fear, all is well. I would never harm you" He says in the same calming tone he used before.  
My master has spoken, and I really do believe him, I love him and I will satisfy him with everything I have. But I am scared, very scared, what if he hurts me accidentally? I try to force myself to relax as the snake travels down my body, between my legs. what is master about to do? The snake continues down my legs and stops right before it reaches my ass. Thanos helps to spread my legs even further, using his rough big manly hands, completely exposing my hole for him to see. I am still confused but I have calmed down now, the master's deep voice really helps calm me down.

The snake creeps at my entrance...I feel my body getting warmer, even though I'm naked my body is burning up, I have never done this before, I've never even had normal sex before, let alone smething like this... How will this feel like, will it hurt? The snake suddenly pushes into my body with force. There is no lubrication, only the pain of the dry scales brushing against my sensitive hole, it feels like a roll of sandpaper slowly entering me. Am i bleeding? there is no way I'm not, the pain is blinding, tears spring into my eyes as I scream in agony. Only its head was in me but i felt like I was about to explode...the pain, slowly turning into pleasure, it's so intense I think I am going insane.  
"shhhh. you'll be fine" master says. 

Suddenly, Thanos attempts to push the snake deeper into my body, his big strong hands push the snake so hard that it enters my colon. It's agonisingly painful, yet I find it so incredibly erotic in a way I cannot describe. There must be something really wrong with me, I find the feeling of the blood running down my inner thigh as the sandpaper -like scales enter deeper into me extremely pleasurable. "So how does that feel my little helpless slave?"  
I can't talk, the pain mixed with intense pleasure renders me completely incoherent, instead I let out a loud moan.  
He grins and attempts to push the snake even deeper inside me. It starts to move around more violently making me black out for a second from the pleasure of feeling as if you've ripped apart from the inside out. This how I wanted him to treat me, I've always wanted him to rip me apart from the inside out. I can feel this giant snake filling up my whole large intestine, It's so deep inside I feel like I'm gonna burst. My insides feel so full, the pain i felt before hes completely turned into pleasure, even as blood runs down my legs onto the white table, as I scream out my moans. Could this be the master's plan? But then again who am I to stop him, now that my small weak body is strapped to the table I am at his mercy, he can do whatever he wants with me. 

Thanos' grin widens. I am getting the feeling that this is only the beginning. He starts to laugh, his laugh echoing throughout the dungeon. Meanwhile the snake inside me feels like it is tearing me apart I don't know if I can take it anymore, the bleeding is intensifying, I'm starting to get dizzy. I don't know if I can hold onto consciousness for long, it feels like I'm going under.  
"M-Master, please it will tear me apart...please take it out of me" I whisper with all the strength I have left. I so badly want to please him, this feels so good, but I know that if it continues I will die.  
Thankfully, he seems to understand my desperation, he doesn't refuse. Thanos takes out the snake slowly and finally when it is out I feel relieved but oddly empty.  
"Huh, sorry I forgot I have to be a bit more careful with that delicate body of yours," he smiles at me and as much as I'd like to, I cannot be mad at him.  
"Let's try something different shall we?" he looks more exited than usual.

Master removes my blindfold, the white light blinds me but, soon, my eyes start to adjust to the light. The first thing I see is him, i can't help it but smile, his purple chiselled face, his huge body and manly physique never cease to impress me. He picks up his whip and hits the table right besides me hard, as if he is taunting me. Will he hurt me even more? My body shivers with excitement and fear.  
I need to get a hold of myself. I start to sweat. I don't know what is going to happen, will he hit me with the whip? Thanos runs his newfound accessory all over my body making me scream "STOP I-I AM TICKLISH"  
"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUR MASTER, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL ONLY CALL ME MASTER AND ALWAYS SAY PLEASE" he snaps.  
Of course I shouldn't forget my place. I am his servant, he may want me but I am still below him, he is the most powerful creature alive and the last of its kind, he saved the world. Thanos is a legend.  
I should show some more respect towards my master.  
"I-I'm so sorry master, please forgive me" I say.  
"Now then where were we?" His eyes once again were filled with lust. He leans over my exposed body and starts licking my sweat, cleaning me, from top to bottom. He runs his tongue through my whole body, cleaning me up. I can't take this, his tongue is so big and his saliva is all over me. My master cares enough to clean me, I cant believe it, he must really like me after all. After he cleans all the sweat from my body with his tongue he stands up and looks at me.  
"We are done for the day, we can continue tomorrow" slowly a smile forms on his face.

At the corner of this weird sex dungeon of his was a cell. It had something similar to a bed inside it, probably where I would be sleeping from now on. He unties me from the table.  
I try to stand but my legs feel weak, like they are about to break so I collapse on the floor. He sighs and grabs me, pulling me up and cradling me in his strong arms, making me feel safe.  
"Don't worry my child you will feel better the next day. We don't want to overdo it now do we? You can sleep here, don't worry it's safe."  
He picks me up and walks towards the cell. He unlocks the cell door and then he slowly and gently places me on the bed, covering me with a soft blanket.  
"Goodnight master, thank you" I say, closing my eyes, exhaustion making it difficult for me to stay conscious. He walks out of the cells and locks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Colon: The large part of the large intestine that connects the rectum with the large intestine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light chapter to help y'all recover from the previous ones. Don't get too comfortable cause we're going in deep (pun intended) in the next one. Get ready for this to get real nasty.

I fall asleep immediately, exhausted from everything that happened. I pass out as soon as he places me in the bed. I wake up t o the sound of someone walking into the room, fiddling with the lock of my cage.   
"master?"   
I ask sleepily, seeing his large purple form unlocking me cage. Did I really just do this with my master, the only man i have ever desired? The reality of it finally sinks in, I am Thanos' chosen one, he wants me as his mate. I feel overjoyed once again at the chance to serve my master in this way, the way I have always wanted to serve him, ever since I was old enough to know what it was. I love him more than words can express and, in that moment, even though my body is sore and my ass feels like it has been torn open, i feel content. I try to sit up but the pain is far too intense, I can feel a drying pool of blood under me, soaking the sheets.   
"please forgive me master, i have made a mess," I say apologetically, looking down, away from him.   
"it is alright, my child, you are excused, it is only your first day after all, you will heal. We will still continue tonight though, it is most important that you understand that you are to serve me, always, no matter the circumstances." He says, in a serious but gentle voice.   
"I understand," I say "I want to serve you, master" I know that me being in pain is not an excuse to stop doing my utmost to please him. He is the only thing in my life that matters, pleasing him is my only purpose. 

He picks me up, cradling me in his strong arms, leaving the soft blanket over my body to cover me, as we leave the room. He takes me to his personal quarters, calling his chef to bring us breakfast, and placing me on his feather soft bed.   
"eat, my child, you will need the energy for later, meanwhile, i have prepared a room for you in my personal quarters, you will live here now, as my very own slave and plaything." He says, a hint of arousal in his voice. I immediately remember i still don't have any clothes on and blush.   
"thank you master, you are very kind." 

After a large breakfast, Thanos carries me to my new room. It's huge, bigger than my whole house, with a bathroom and a huge closet. "wow, master, this is amazing" i say, looking around in awe. "only the best for my little pet" he says, looking at me fondly. "i have been preparing this for you for a long time, I've had my eye on you for years" he says. "anyway, get some clothes and rest, you have a long night ahead" he says, leaving the room before i could reply.  
I slowly get up, wincing at the pain in my ass, and hobble over to the huge closet, grabbing the first thing I find, so I won't be walking around naked. Not that i'll be walking much, but clothes are better than no clothes, especially when your ass is bleeding. I need a shower but I put it off in favour of lying on my new bed, thinking about tonight, what would master do to me now? I wonder. Last night was pleasurable, but i don't think i can manage anything that intense for two days in row. What if can't please my master enough? the thought terrifies me, No. No matter what happens i will serve him, no matter how much it hurts, he deserves my full submission, always. 

An hour passes. Then another one. The more time goes by the more restless I get, doing nothing on my bed and waiting for him. I want to look good for him and, looking down at the clothes I had randomly picked, in a hurry to lie back down and my bloody bottom half i realise that this won't do. I bet Thanos wants to see me clean, in something nicer, more polished. Something that shows my body off. I want master to want me and clothes can help me with that, I have to make more of an effort. I summon what little energy i have left, getting up off the bed again and going into the bathroom. I force myself to stand in the shower, my legs shaking with the effort of holding up my weak, tired body as I wash the dried blood off my rear end, making sure the bleeding has stopped. When I'm done I painfully take the few steps back into the closet. I pick out an outfit that, although not even close to worthy of my master, is better that the unmatched clothes I had on before. Yes, this will please him, I think to myself as I look at myself in the full body mirrors in the back of my new walk-in closet, I have done fairly well in picking this out. 

I spend my day impatient for Thanos to come back to me, I know he works hard and has things to attend to, but I can't help wanting to be by his side all the time. I find a laptop in the drawer of the desk in my room and browse the internet for a while, then I get back to exploring the room Thanos has made up for me. The bed is huge, enough for both me and him to fit on, which I appreciate, hoping that one day, maybe he will sleep next to me. To the side of the bed, there are two large slide glass doors, leading to a balcony that overlooks the city. I can't help but sit there for a while, taking in the view. I spend my day exploring and watching things on the overhead TV in front of the bed, and browsing ways that I can pleasure my master (only if he asks me to, I am a slave after all), until i hear a knock on my door. "master?" I say, my voice full of excitement. He is back for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
